Hyper Insane Gboys
by Shinigami-Mari
Summary: What happens when Heero gets sugar high and what's with Quatre wanting to kill someone? Why is Trowa talking so much? Why is Chang being so nice? And why is Duo soooo.........normal?


[You see a girl with long black hair, wearing camo-type pants and a plain black pants. The zoom into her as she turns around. The back round is in the Gundam hanger, no gundams are there.]  
  
Shinigami_ Mari: Hiya everyone! ::She smiles at the camera, waving.:: Yanta.......I think its time!  
  
::There is a puff of smoke, and in its place appeared another girl, with blond hair in a pony tail. Wearing a sleeveless black shirt with jeans and black boots.::  
  
Yanta_Selon: Wow! I 'poofed'. That.....was freakin' awesome. Anyway...OK. Huh? I'm confused about my relevance in this story. :: ponders her own statement, because she has nothing better to do.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: ::Shakes her head.:: OK.......You're here to help me with where this story is headed. Remember Chaos? Destruction? Relena? ::She looks at Yanta.::  
  
Yanta: Relena! Nooo!:: starts to spaz uncontrollably :: Must......kill!!!!!!  
  
Shinigami_Mari: She really does have issues........Forget it lets just get started. But first the :: Dramatic pause.:: .....disclaimer. Unfortunately we do not own Gundam Wing. But we do own some other thing........but that's a different story. Oh and we don't own Joe Boxer....don't ask... ::She snaps her finger as a few chairs appear outa nowhere.:: Man I love AUTHORESS POWER! ::There is a loud echo at the last two words.::  
  
Yanta:: has relaxed:: I am poor, and don't own anything. Except for these clothes, that I sto- borrowed from....someone. Yeah. That's my profound thought for now.  
  
Shinigami_Mari: Anyways.........:: There is yet another puff and appeared standing there was Duo with only his boxers on, he was holding a stuffed bear with a heart in its hands. ::  
  
Duo: Hu? How did I get here? ::He looks around noticing Yanta and Shinigami_Mari. He quickly tries to hid, blushing wildly at the girls.:: Why now?  
  
Shinigami_Mari: OOH good timing if I do say myself. Aww and he has the valentine present that I gave him early. I feel so loved! ::She runs up to Duo and glomps him and they both fall to the floor.:: You should only be hiding from Yanta.  
  
Duo: uh- can I have some more clothes on?  
  
Yanta: Whoa, Danny, you look like that Joe Boxer dude. Ohh..dance. Like this...:: starts to imitate the Joe Boxer commercial::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: His name is Duo.....::whispers to Duo.:: I think she has been deprived of Chang for too long..........That gives me an idea! ::She starts to type on an invisible laptop and then Chang appears in front of Yanta, Chang falls to the floor as he was about to go to sleep, he has on pink bunny pajamas.:: Now that's better.  
  
Duo: How come Chang is fully clothed....and I wasn't? ::Looks at Chang:: Wait why is he wearing pink? ::laughs but tries to hold it in.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: Because you look cuter like that. ::She gets up and dusts herself off, Duo just kinda sits there.::  
  
Yanta:: stops dancing and stares at Chang. :: You're...wearing pink. Oh No! You're.....turning into Quatre! Nooo! :: starts spazing, again::  
  
Chang: ::Gets up.:: No I'm not, I just wanted to wear this. You know spazing cant be good for you. ::He looks around and waves at Duo.:: HI! Where are the others?  
  
Shinigamin_Mari: There on their way now.... ::She snaps her fingers and the rest of the Gundam guys appear there, Quatre has on totally black pajamas on, Trowa has on normal pajamas and Heero has on his normal clothes......except this time he has on doggy slippers.::  
  
Quatre: Why the hell am I here? ::He look around.:: I was just about to go to sleep.  
  
Trowa: Whoa that was like weird and totally unexpected. I was like in my room one second and the next I was here in front of two hot girls! How can a guy be so lucky! ::He smiles widely and looks about.:: Wait how come Duo gets the girl?  
  
Heero: OOOOO!!!!! YAY, we get to stay with the girls........maybe we might have a three some or even four some. How about it??? ::He looks around jumping around and clapping.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: Maybe this was a bad idea after all. ::She helps Duo up.:: Duo, does Heero have sugar before he goes to bed? And what's with Quatre? Yanta come here a sec...  
  
Yanta:: wanders over to Mari, avoiding all the other boys:: I think:: points at the other boys:: that they have some unresolved issues. Especially you:: points to Heero.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: I think this is the last time I give you guys a valentine present, except Duo here who seams to be the only normal person here. ::She hugs him again.:: MINE! ......... Sorry random thought.  
  
Duo: Ok....... I think you had candy too. ::decides to hug back, because she may let him go when he does so.::  
  
Chang: Candy?..........WERE? ::looks franticly around the room.::  
  
Trowa: Whats with candy today....is something special today? You know candy gives you cavities.... I had a friend that ate a lot of candy and she is really hyper all the time.... You guys know her, right? And--  
  
Shinigami_Mari: That will go on for a while.....  
  
Quatre: Who's got candy? Maybe that might help me ki-I mean help someone.........::quickly hides in a corner and mutters to himself.::  
  
Heero: That will be great to add, where shall we go. ::He winks at the girls.:: I been trying to ask you Duo but are you sure you aren't a girl? ::He looks suspiciously at Duo::  
  
Chang: ::Runs up to Yanta and glomps her.:: AGGGGHHH Quatre's after me!!!!!! Help!!  
  
Yanta:: begins to mess with Chang's bunny ears:: Little bunny foo-foo hoppin' through the forest. Scooping up the field mice an...I'm gonna stop.:: sees Heero looking at her. ::  
  
Quatre: ::Looks at Chang..:: How does he know?..........Maybe I should get R........::Shinigami_Mari stops him before he says it. Putting her hand on his mouth.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: Don't say satin's name here! It does not get past The Goddess Of Death.....! ::begains to laugh.:: I am the only bad ass here.  
  
Duo: whoa this is getting outa hand. ::Heero then slinks up to Duo and hugs him from behind. Duo freezes and becomes stiff.:: Help.........  
  
Trowa: And that's why she doesn't chase him around anymore.........::He walks oblivious to the others and walks from everyone:: I'm glad I got that out.  
  
Shinigami_Mari: ::Notices that Heero whent off somewhere.:: Heero? ::spots Heero and sees that he is feeling up Duo's bare chest. Mari quickly appears in front of Duo and pulls Heero apart from Duo.:: Leave him alone......don't make me have your worst night mare come true.........right?  
  
Heero: You wouldn't ........right......hinny? ::He cowers and shivers.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: Want to test me.....::she snaps and fingers and Relena appears and seeing Heero she runs after him. Heero screams like a girl and runs down the hall way. Relena runs after him. Screaming "come back my soon to be husband!::  
  
Yanta:: upon seeing Relena, spazes to the point of passing out on Chang, who has yet to let go of her::  
  
Quatre: YAY!!!! ::Runs after Relena with a fairly large sword behind his back.:: La La La. ::You soon hear a crash a very loudly painful scream and then Quatre walks back in with blood splattered on his black pajamas. After a few minutes Heero walks in shaking and collapse on the floor.::  
  
Heero: She.........hhhuuuuggeeddd......me!!!! I don't wanta die.... ::He begins to cry.::  
  
Shinigami_Mari: well that worked out well......Quatre was waiting to kill Relena so instead he was going after others....well now he's happy and Chang........is still the same..........Trowa's gone and Heero is finally calm again............maybe. ::Glomps Duo once again.:: And I saved a hot guy and another one from becoming gay. Wait what about Yanta? Oh well, she can fix herself....she usually does anyway. ::The charaters go back to where they came from except Yanta, Mari and of course Duo.:: Well goodbye everyone, Happy Valentines Day, and pleas R&R!  
**this was my first international random story. Written between the hours of 12 & 4 A.M** 


End file.
